The invention relates to a scooping apparatus to be coupled with a vehicle, said apparatus comprising:
a carrying frame to be coupled with said vehicle by means of coupling means,
a substantially cylindrical cage rotatably carried by said frame, said cage comprising:
two end walls rotatably connected with said frame by means of rotation bearings,
two cage parts carried by said end walls, namely a scooping part having a scooping edge, and a lid part, said two cage parts being relatively movable between a closed position in which they form the cage, and an open position and one of which has at least one opening, in such a way that that cage part has a substantial opening degree,
first driving means for rotatably driving at least one of said cage parts;
and second driving means for moving the cage parts between the closed position and the open position.
Such an apparatus is known from the European patent application EP-0 047 041.
In this prior art construction the two cage parts are hingeably interconnected around a hinge-axis substantially extending in the longitudinal direction of the cylinder plane of the cage.